releases_and_rereleases_for_television_and_videosfandomcom-20200214-history
1969 Sesame Street The Entire 1st Series Blu-ray Rerelease Plan
Sesame Street The Entire 1st Series Blu-ray Rerelease Plan (1969) Hello Sesame Street fans ''' '''My name is William Bradley Mitchell as a child I loved watching Childrens Television Shows as well as Childrens Videos so here is a series of proposals to rerelease these show and videos for people of all ages enjoy Now today will be doing The Entire 1st Series of Sesame Street because a have a big announcement update to all Sesame Street fans. Did you guys know that Sesame Street is soon turning 50 years old on November 10, 2019 and I have a big plan. Every month I want you guys to make some entire seasons rereleased from the first to the last. But for now lets focus on the 1st season of Sesame Street. Sesame Street Season 1 began on November 10, 1969 and ended on May 8, 1970 & there are only 130 episodes in Season 1. So rerelease the whole 1st Season of Sesame Street by putting all 130 episodes back in circulation 10 episodes perday on Netflix, Hoopla, Amazon Prime Video, Blu-ray and Digital Downloads. Also make sure you fully restore and fully remaster the footage to high definition for all 130 Episodes and give them off-screen titles. Then finally make customers know about it by making advertisements of Sesame Street The Entire 1st Series as a preview for all young families everywhere on January 2019 During the trailer of Sesame Street The Entire 1st Series show the comparison of the old footage to the remasterd footage side by side. Remember to make 150 million copies worldwide of Sesame Street The Entire 1st Series on all streaming devices by translating some of them in all languages like French, Spanish, and many more. Remember to air only the 1st Series of Sesame Street as a rerun on the Universal Kids network, TV Land network, Treehouse network & HBO Kids Network. Also remember to take a picture of one of the streaming media devices of Sesame Street The Entire 1st Series then post it as a picture update on the Muppet Wikia. This would be great because people today need to see Sesame Street Season 1 in a clear picture that measures up to today’s technological standards by January 2019. to the Sesame Street Fans from William Bradley Mitchell List of Sesame Street Season 1 episodes that are going to be part of Sesame Street The Entire 1st Series & need to be fully restored in remastered footage with off screen titles # Episode 0001 (November 10, 1969) # Episode 0002 (November 11, 1969) # Episode 0003 (November 12, 1969) # Episode 0004 (November 13, 1969) # Episode 0005 (November 14, 1969) # Episode 0006 (November 17, 1969) # Episode 0007 (November 18, 1969) # Episode 0008 (November 19, 1969) # Episode 0009 (November 20, 1969) # Episode 0010 (November 21, 1969) # Episode 0011 (November 24, 1969) # Episode 0012 (November 25, 1969) # Episode 0013 (November 26, 1969) # Episode 0014 (November 27, 1969) # Episode 0015 (November 28, 1969) # Episode 0016 (December 1, 1969) # Episode 0017 (December 2, 1969) # Episode 0018 (December 3, 1969) # Episode 0019 (December 4, 1969) # Episode 0020 (December 5, 1969) # Episode 0021 (December 8, 1969) # Episode 0022 (December 9, 1969) # Episode 0023 (December 10, 1969) # Episode 0024 (December 11, 1969) # Episode 0025 (December 12, 1969) # Episode 0026 (December 15, 1969) # Episode 0027 (December 16, 1969) # Episode 0028 (December 17, 1969) # Episode 0029 (December 18, 1969) # Episode 0030 (December 19, 1969) # Episode 0031 (December 22, 1969) # Episode 0032 (December 23, 1969) # Episode 0033 (December 24, 1969) # Episode 0034 (December 25, 1969) # Episode 0035 (December 26, 1969) # Episode 0036 (December 29, 1969) # Episode 0037 (December 30, 1969) # Episode 0038 (December 31, 1969) # Episode 0039 (January 1, 1970) # Episode 0040 (January 2, 1970) # Episode 0041 (January 5, 1970) # Episode 0042 (January 6, 1970) # Episode 0043 (January 7, 1970) # Episode 0044 (January 8, 1970) # Episode 0045 (January 9, 1970) # Episode 0046 (January 12, 1970) # Episode 0047 (January 13, 1970) # Episode 0048 (January 14, 1970) # Episode 0049 (January 15, 1970) # Episode 0050 (January 16, 1970) # Episode 0051 (January 19, 1970) # Episode 0052 (January 20, 1970) # Episode 0053 (January 21, 1970) # Episode 0054 (January 22, 1970) # Episode 0055 (January 23, 1970) # Episode 0056 (January 26, 1970) # Episode 0057 (January 27, 1970) # Episode 0058 (January 28, 1970) # Episode 0059 (January 29, 1970) # Episode 0060 (January 30, 1970) # Episode 0061 (February 2, 1970) # Episode 0062 (February 3, 1970) # Episode 0063 (February 4, 1970) # Episode 0064 (February 5, 1970) # Episode 0065 (February 6, 1970) # Episode 0066 (February 9, 1970) # Episode 0067 (February 10, 1970) # Episode 0068 (February 11, 1970) # Episode 0069 (February 12, 1970) # Episode 0070 (February 13, 1970) # Episode 0071 (February 16, 1970) # Episode 0072 (February 17, 1970) # Episode 0073 (February 18, 1970) # Episode 0074 (February 19, 1970) # Episode 0075 (February 20, 1970) # Episode 0076 (February 23, 1970) # Episode 0077 (February 24, 1970) # Episode 0078 (February 25, 1970) # Episode 0079 (February 26, 1970) # Episode 0080 (February 27, 1970) # Episode 0081 (March 2, 1970) # Episode 0082 (March 3, 1970) # Episode 0083 (March 4, 1970) # Episode 0084 (March 5, 1970) # Episode 0085 (March 6, 1970) # Episode 0086 (March 9, 1970) # Episode 0087 (March 10, 1970) # Episode 0088 (March 11, 1970) # Episode 0089 (March 12, 1970) # Episode 0090 (March 13, 1970) # Episode 0091 (March 16, 1970) # Episode 0092 (March 17, 1970) # Episode 0093 (March 18, 1970) # Episode 0094 (March 19, 1970) # Episode 0095 (March 20, 1970) # Episode 0096 (March 23, 1970) # Episode 0097 (March 24, 1970) # Episode 0098 (March 25, 1970) # Episode 0099 (March 26, 1970) # Episode 0100 (March 27, 1970) # Episode 0101 (March 30, 1970) # Episode 0102 (March 31, 1970) # Episode 0103 (April 1, 1970) # Episode 0104 (April 2, 1970) # Episode 0105 (April 3, 1970) # Episode 0106 (April 6, 1970) # Episode 0107 (April 7, 1970) # Episode 0108 (April 8, 1970) # Episode 0109 (April 9, 1970) # Episode 0110 (April 10, 1970) # Episode 0111 (April 13, 1970) # Episode 0112 (April 14, 1970) # Episode 0113 (April 15, 1970) # Episode 0114 (April 16, 1970) # Episode 0115 (April 17, 1970) # Episode 0116 (April 20, 1970) # Episode 0117 (April 21, 1970) # Episode 0118 (April 22, 1970) # Episode 0119 (April 23, 1970) # Episode 0120 (April 24, 1970) # Episode 0121 (April 27, 1970) # Episode 0122 (April 28, 1970) # Episode 0123 (April 29, 1970) # Episode 0124 (April 30, 1970) # Episode 0125 (May 1, 1970) # Episode 0126 (May 4, 1970) # Episode 0127 (May 5, 1970) # Episode 0128 (May 6, 1970) # Episode 0129 (May 7, 1970) # Episode 0130 (May 8, 1970) That's all for now Category:Rerelease Update Plans